Mysterious Cinderella
by Fool Klaustern
Summary: She was a Cinderella who appeared out of nowhere. Prideful, elegant, and with a smile as insufferable as her skill with her violin. He didn't think he would ever be interested in an annoying woman like her, but after Seven Days he saw their story unfold in another direction. [AU]ShunxYuzu
1. Chapter 1

He hated parties.

"And on top of that, we were chosen to organize this year's Seven Days Celebration", he grunted.

The Seven Days of Celebration was an event where one of the richest houses organized a party that lasted a entire week for other nobles as a way to show wealth and also to make clear who had the reigns of the business, which proved a valuable asset in negotiations and opened doors for powerful alliances.

He didn't wear anything as fancy as the other nobles, who looked like buffoons because of the extravagant garment. His clothes consisted of a black shirt, coat with a dark scheme and silver linings, boots that ended close to his knees and a mask fabricated with the shape of a falcon's head, matching his sharp golden eyes.

Shun already felt annoyed and the party had only started. Besides greeting the guests he was also forced to hear they talking about themselves and adding nothing of importance while he hadn't the patience for that, his father also participated on the talks, but it still didn't feel enough.

"My dear guests", his father announced, "I'm glad for your presence, and to prove that, I will bring my best wines and have the best songs to accompany them!"

The guests clapped, as servants brought the best selection of wines they stored, placing on the corner of the room as the musicians with many instruments entered the stage prepared for them.

One of the musicians picked his attention, the only woman who wore a beautiful red dress with black details that hugged her frame perfectly, exposing the cream white skin of her shoulders as her arms were covered in a silk crimson opera's glove.

Her face was a total mystery. Her dark pink hair went below her shoulders and a lighter pink hair framed the sides of her face, which was covered by an elegant red mask that made impossible to see her eyes, the only visible part being her painted lips, which turned quickly in a smile as she placed the violin on the crook of her neck and used the bow to take fluid sounds from the instrument.

She was good. There was no denying it. It just felt odd that she was a woman, as in that city it was rare to find women who played that well.

He observed the woman playing for a couple of minutes before he was forced to take his eyes off her as another noble pestered him for a talk, making him forget briefly about the mysterious violinist while they talked about business.

**-00-**

Now he could say it was the part he hated the most about parties.

He could appreciate a good wine, but the strong smell in the air made him feel nauseou, as well as the sight and smell of nobles who drank more than they were capable of. The loud sound of chattering and laughter gratted even more on his nerves, so he tried his best to find a peaceful spot where he could at least breath better.

It was when he met her again.

"What are you doing?", he frowned as the violinist held a glass of wine, drinking it without a care in the world.

"Hum, I thought everyone was too drunk to notice me", she said nonchalantly, "It seems I was caught, Oopsie"

He felt his temper rise.

"The staff isn't allowed to drink our wine", his frown deepened.

"It's just a bit", she shrugged, not intimidated, "It's been a while since I had a good wine"

"I can fire you for that", he threatened.

She took the glass from her lips, her smile widening as she turned to face him.

"Sorry, but you can't fire me", he could detect amusement in her voice, "You don't even know who I am"

"I can easily find out"

"I doubt it", she shook her head, chuckling as her melodious clear voice resonated in his ears, "I will meet you tomorrow and then you will tell me if you found anything"

She placed the empty glass on the table and bowed slight as she retired, picking her violin and playing in front of the crowd of nobles like nothing had happened.

What an insufferable woman! Who she thought she was? Making fun of the very person who organized the party!

He huffed very irritated.

He wouldn't let that woman make him lose his composure. She was at a very visible spot so making a scene only would taint his reputation, he needed to think carefully about what he would do.

I will talk with father about the people he hired. He calmed himself. There's no way I wouldn't find who she is, specially as she's the only violinist here.

Yes, and when he found who she was he would teach her a lesson or two about respecting a Kurosaki.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hello, Kah Hoa Raverkeinst here!

I think I will use this old account on FF to write my long ass fanfics and also post the ones I have on tumblr so I don't forget which ones I still need to update.

I hope you enjoy my new story, as it will be longer than the others~


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Day**

His mood was terrible that day.

After the part the woman slipped away without him noticing and when he asked his father about her he said that he doesn't remember even hiring her and gave him a list of the selected musicians saying that maybe it was a friend of theirs.

She wasn't. He talked with each musician and no one seemed to recognize her, saying that they thought that she was just someone hired like them. His frustration reached a point that he asked every hired force and servants about the girl, but the answer was always negative.

"Not even the people I hired to investigate her know anything", he bit the tip of his thumb.

"Is anything wrong my lord?", one of the lords asked, stopping his blabbering.

"No, it's nothing", he shook his head, "Go on"

It was a new day and a new night, and she promised she would appear that day, even if it was to claim victory.

"Enter the musicians!"

There she was. She tried to appear as inconspicuous as possible in the middle of the orchestra but it was impossible to not notice her.

She wore a dark purple dress with a turtle neck that covered her elegant neck, filled with black designs that followed each curve of her body, her arms were still exposed like last time, but she didn't wear opera's gloves, so he could get a glimpse of her delicate fingers, holding her violin with such care that he could even feel the soft touch as her fingers trailed the strings for a second before positioning the instrument to play.

She wore a purple mask that matched perfectly her dress and that hid her eyes completely, her hair was stylized in a different way too, instead of only cascading fuchsia it had a new decoration added, a blooming hydrangea of dark purple color holding her hair to the side and showcasing the purple crystal earrings, shaped like tear drops and that shone when the light hit them.

She looked around, as if she was searching something, and when her face fixed on his direction she smiled and played her violin.

That was certainly a provocation, but he forced himself to relax, there was no point to be so worked up, he needed to be patient until she approached him.

After what felt like hours of torture and enduring the strong smell of drunkards for a second time she appeared before him, this time she didn't hold a glass of wine, but he could easily imagine her toasting her victory.

"Well? Did you find anything about me?", she smiled.

What an insufferable smile.

"By your frowning I think not", she chuckled.

"How can you tell when I'm wearing my mask?"

"Your mouth", she pointed, "You need to work on that, it's too easy to see when you're displeased with something, which is a bad thing as a noble"

She really liked to ruffle his feathers.

"Why are you playing here if you're not hired", he went straight to the point, ignoring her commentary.

"I perform to whoever I want" she replied, defiant and proud.

"...So you choose to perform here"

"For seven nights", she nodded, "And you can't stop me"

What a nerve!

...But he had to admit that she had a foolish courageous spirit as well as a dignity that was absent in most of the people he was forced to deal every day.

"You're too confident", he held her arm, trying to sound threatening, "I can still punish you for your insolence"

"You're not going to do anything to me", she said softly, mocking absent from her voice, "You may be a bit grumpy but you're different from the other nobles"

Her compliment caught him off guard.

"How do you know that?", he tried to sound as neutral as he could muster.

"You're the topic of this week as the son of the wealthiest lord of this year, so I heard the rumors and gossips about your person", there was a hint of admiration in her voice despite the playful remark, "I came to confirm if the rumors were true or not, but I feel like the good part might be true"

He let go of her arm.

"... Why don't we go outside?", she looked at the open balcony, "The smell of alcohol is making me sick"

"I thought you liked wine"

"I only drank a bit yesterday, it's not like I want to end like them", she pointed to a few men who were almost falling on the floor because of too much alcohol.

"Let's go", she nudged him again, "Tonight I will keep you company instead of these fools"

He didn't want to give into her games, but after staring at most of nobles that acted obnoxious loudly he was forced to agree that she was a better company than them.

They closed the door behind them and sat on the bench as the cold breeze gently rustled her dress and her hair, that swayed slight as it licked the curve of her shoulder.

He let himself breath of relief as he enjoyed the silence and the fresh air.

"You must be tired after spending a lot of time planning this party", she broke the silence, "You did a good job"

They talked a lot after that, or at least he did.

He must have revealed a lot of information about himself, but in any moment did he learn new information about the mysterious woman who seemed satisfied enough to just comment about something or talk about unrelated topics, he tried several times to question her, but she always managed to change it and answer nothing.

"... What's your real interest in me?", he finally asked.

"Sorry?", she asked.

There has been countless of women who tried to throw themselves at him, interested in the power of his family or because they were taken by superficial appearances, some were very cunning so he wouldn't find it weird if the woman in front of him was the same, despite something telling that it wasn't the case.

"I don't like the tone of your voice", her smile dropped and he could detect that she felt offended. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing", he remained neutral, "It's just a question"

"... Fine", she sighed after a long pause, "I think it's a legitimate question as I didn't reveal anything about myself"

Her lips quivered and she looked unsure, for the first time since he met her.

"There's nothing behind it", she said after a bit of hesitation, "I'm not interested you in the way you think I am. As soon as this week ends I will disappear like I never existed"

She stood up, and slight bowed in a respectful way and slowly walked back to the noisy party.

Her cryptic words pounded on his head, and as he saw her distancing herself he held her on an impulse.

Her body felt warm against his chest, contrasting greatly with the coldness of her exposed arms (which wasn't strange as the night was chilly), he caressed them gently as he spread his warmth to her skin, careful to notice any discomfort from the violinist, that remained quiet without muttering a sound.

"Thanks, I feel warm enough", she finally spoke, sounding amused, "I'm not interest you in that way either, I just found you interesting"

He stopped what he was doing as soon as she said that and as soon as he noticed what he was doing, distancing himself from her.

"I don't plan on falling to a complete stranger", he recomposed himself.

"Me neither", she nodded, "It's been a while since I had so much fun, so I kindly ask you to humor me while it last"

"You shouldn't order me around like I'm your servant"

"I'm not treating you like one", she chuckled as she opened the door, "Next night, after everyone is distracted I will be waiting for you here"

They returned to the Masquerade as if nothing had happened. She went back to her spot as she joined the orchestra once more and he was back to dealing with the others nobles.

He tried his best to keep his eyes on her, but like last night, she disappeared without a trace.

Who was that woman? And what their next meeting will be like?

He hated to admit, but he kind of looked forward to it.

**-0-0-0-**

I already have planned the final night and after that, so I can't effing wait until we get there as it will be good (by my standards) Hohohoh~ Now I only need to plan well the middle*sobs*

Thanks a lot** Queen Sherpicon! **As well as everyone who liked the link on tumblr, hope you enjoy this story~


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Morning Miss, here again to buy apples?", the kind old man greeted, body feeble by age, and eyes barely grasping the light as the woman in front of him smiled.

"Yes", she smiled, tugging slight the headscarf to make sure it hid the color of her hair just in case, "I like apples a lot"

The man nodded as she approached the stand and carefully looked around, until her fingers touched a hard surface, a small wooden block.

She made sure to pick the apples and hide the small wooden block as she placed them on her basket, paying the old man and entering one of the merchant cars stationed there.

She shut the wooden door with impatience as she took the small wooden block, pushing her finger through specific patterns like she was taught.

"Finally", she smiled as the small box unlocked, revealing a small piece of paper.

_-They are far, but I can't return right now-_

She took her dress for that night.

She knew that one day it would end, but she would make it last as longer as she could.

**-0-0-**

Day 3

She didn't appear.

He expected to see her figure among the entourage of musicians, but no matter how much he scrutinized them, he couldn't see a glimpse of dark pink or a hint of a provoking smile.

_Where is she?_ He frowned as the nobles clapped and chatted to the sound of a music that never felt complete.

He searched around the crowd. The mass of people made it difficult to move, and the voices mixed to one and another made his head swirl as he focused on hearing the melodic voice, holding a light playfulness or her enchanted violin, that always flowed with magnificent sounds.

In the end he couldn't find her.

Frustrated, he sat on the small couch near the giant window, where he could get a full view of the garden and the infinity sky, gloomy because of the clouds.

It reflected perfectly his mood.

When the wine arrived he filled a glass and slowly drank it, appreciating as the dark liquid burned his tongue and the exotic fragrance eased his nerves.

_Next time, after everyone is distracted, I will be waiting for you here._

He almost felt like hitting himself for missing something so obvious.

Taking a last gulp from his glass he stood up, maneuvering around the crowd once more until he reached the door to the balcony, pushing it and stepping outside.

There she was.

Sitting on the only bench of the balcony, staring in silence the sky violin on her lap.

She looked as gorgeous as he expected.

The theme of the night was the color wine. Her dress hugged her frame perfectly until her thigh, where layers of frills made her look like a blooming flower, showcasing its beautiful petals, as they swayed with the wind.

She wrapped the wine shawl around her shoulders, hugging her body as small puffs of hot air escaped parted lips.

"So you were here", he said softly as she noticed his presence.

"Took you long enough" she chuckled, not moving from her spot as he approached her.

"Why aren't you playing today?", he asked, sitting next to her.

"Didn't feel like doing it", she answered, shrugging her shoulders, "Tonight I don't feel like spending my time in a crowded place"

She seemed a bit off, like something was bothering her.

"Is anything bothering you?"

"... Maybe", she gave a vague answer, before she stood up, the silk fabric falling from her shoulders as she gripped her violin, "But It doesn't matter, the dream was meant to end someday"

She breathed deeply, her lips trembling for a second.

"Well", she smiled, turning to him, "I apologize for not appearing earlier, so to make up for it, tonight I shall play only for you"

Her melody was different from the one she used to play. The tune wasn't overly enthusiastic like the one she used to follow the orchestra or to incite more energy on her listeners. The song started melancholic, reflecting briefly her true stte of spirit before she quickly changed it to a calmer and peaceful melody, relaxing her body as she focused on making it sounds as a intimate melody where only two people could share it.

After she ended, she gave a small curtsy and placed her instrument back on the case, picking her shawl again and enveloping her body sitting closer to him.

"Did you like my performance?", she asked, after a brief time.

"It was good as always", he gave a nod of approval which made her smile increase, "But..."

"But...?", she inquired.

He was almost sure that the song revealed something important about the woman sitting next to him, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

"... Nothing"

She didn't seem to notice his strange behavior, or at least choose to ignore it as she started a small talk about small cities and how they had their own special charm.

"It may be true", he added, remembering the few times he got out of his state, "But nothing could compare to this city, the heart of one of the most prosperous countries in the world"

"Oh?", she sounded interested, "So the Seven Days Commemoration isn't the only interesting event?"

"No", he shook his head, "It's one of the greatest events, but there are still more than that"

He talked about not only the festivals the country held, but also about its natural beauty and power as a nation. It filled him with pride by how he captivated her total attention as he explained in detail why he thought so highly of his homeland.

"It sounds like a wonderful place to live", she nodded, as he finished his rant.

He could feel her intense stare despite being unable to see her eyes.

"What?", he asked.

"...It's the first time I see you smiling", she pointed.

He touched the corner of his mouth briefly, and could confirm that he was indeed smiling.

"Your eyes also lit up when you talked", she rested her hands on her lap.

Well, it was true, he didn't remember the last time he felt this satisfied or even feel joy in the company of someone.

The mysterious violinist was something else.

He was going to reply to her commentary, but the sound of a thunder stopped him.

He felt cold drops touching his skin.

"Great, now I will get soaked", he huffed before a silk fabric covered his head.

"Here", the violinist took her shawl, covering both of them as the rain got stronger, "Let's hurry or we will get soaked"

He quickly nodded as they tried their best to reach the wooden door, pushing it open as slowly as possible to not pick anyone's attention while they entered a empty corridor.

"Thanks", he took the shawl from his head, giving it back to her.

"You're welcome" she nodded, placing a wet strand of her hair behind her ear.

She was totally drenched, which wasn't surprising as her dress was rather big, it was clear that it was also heavy as she had a hard time moving around, but she didn't seem to mind.

"... It seems our night will be cut short", she said with a disappointed voice.

"... You can stay for the night if you want", he offered, but she shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't", she placed the now wet materia around her shoulders, "I must go"

She bowed once more, and turned to take her violin's case, but a hand holding her arm stopped her.

Shun sighed.

"At least cover yourself better or you will caught a cold", he took his coat and placed around her shoulders.

"But..."

"Or you accept the coat or you stay this night"

"... Alright", she gripped the coat closer to her body, his strong scent enveloping her, "I will give it back tomorrow"

"...You're really against staying here huh?"

"I can't stay"

She quickly turned around, head hanging low as she ran out of his sight, like she said more than she was meant to.

"There's something wrong", he frowned.

At first he thought that the 7 days were only an imposed challenge, but now he wasn't so sure.

There was definitely a shadow looming above her.

...But why?

**-0-0-0-**

**Hope you enjoy this longer chapter~ **

**Thanks Jczala! I'm glad you enjoyed the first two chapters, and I hope you don't find too OOC this turn on Yuzu ^^', she's worried about something, so she's more emotional in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

-_I will be back in soon_-

She folded the small note and breathed in relief.

"So everything went well", she put the message inside the small cube and sealed it, wrapping the coat around her as the temperature dropped.

_I need to give it back to him._ She held the fabric closer, protecting her body for the whispers of the wind that found its way through small openings on the carriage, and giving a comforting warmth and perfume that made her feel like she drunk too much wine.

It was getting dangerous, she acknowledged it. If she was not careful enough, she would be too emotionally invested on the tall and handsome noble and would put everything she fought for to waste.

She couldn't allow that, not when she got so far.

She picked her dark blue mask and hid her face, her identity and her heart.

**-0-0-0-**

**Day 4**

"Can you find in your heart time to accompany me?", a woman of sensuous voice asked him, a noble from a house that was closely related on business with his family.

Well, it took them long enough.

After 3 days of peace he found odd how he didn't find the daughters of dukes being throw on his way, but now that the others lords could estimate how much wealth he had they seemed to finally start their attack.

He found the situation middle annoying.

He nodded without a word, but didn't give the woman any indications of being interested, despite her not too subtle advances in trying to pick his attention.

_How long it will take until she arrives? _He thought, bored as another woman took the spot of the lady, after she gave up, starting a uninteresting babbling about her family status, which was something that he already knew.

"Bring the musicians!"

Finally! He almost wanted to say out loud, but remained composed as he patiently waited to see the mysterious violinist, briefly wondering if she was going to perform that night or not.

Ah... There she was, wearing a dark blue dress, with golden details, a necklace that called his attention to her elegant neck, and incrusted comb that held her hair in place.

Today she looked like the Dame of Night herself, being the infinite sky with stars that dazzled onlookers.

Despite wearing a mask he could tell the jealousy or arrogance of some ladies as soon as the violinist entered the room, it amused him to no end how a total stranger like her managed to intimidate these prideful women, who looked at each other with contempt and arrogance.

She didn't feel bothered by the malicious glares, on the contrary, she just smirked and held her stance proudly as she played the violin,glancing towards the offensive women as if daring them to challenge her.

He smiled.

She really had guts.

Like he anticipated, that night it was way harder to get right of inconvenient company as the woman barely drunk wine to forget about him. He tried to intimidate some with his blunt coldness, but there was always one that couldn't get it.

"Please?"

"I don't feel like talking right now", he tried to be as patient as possible as he drank a bit of wine to ease his nerves.

It been at least half an hour since the persistent girl followed him around, and it pissed him to no end as he felt like he was wasting precious time.

"But..."

"This place is too noisy to me", he cut her out, walking away, "I will take a bit of fresh air"

"Let me keep you comp-", she tried to follow him again, but he was quicker and ran to the balcony, shutting the door in her face despite knowing how rude it was.

He sighed in relief, as he finally got hid of his pursuer.

"It seems you're being quite disputed today", the woman giggled, amused.

"It's annoying", he sighed, very irritated, until she noticed something peculiar "... Is that my coat?"

"Yes it is", the fuchsia haired violinist smiled, with the long coat draped around her body and covering her elegant dress, "It's very warm"

She took the coat over her shoulders and gently folded the material, standing up and giving back to him.

"... Thanks for letting me borrow it"

"... Keep it until the end of the night", he gave it back, "It's still cold and I didn't see you bringing anything else with you"

"Well, if you insist", her smile increased as she happily draped the warm fabric around her shoulders, "The night was rough hum?"

"And it's far from ending", he breathed slowly, "I can't believe I need to deal with this for 3 days"

She chuckled as he looked exasperated.

"Don't worry you will be able to endure it", she placed a hand on his shoulder, "It won't take too long until it ends"

"I hope so", he replied, not noticing the change, "... I was wondering if you were even going to perform"

"Why yes, I promised that I would do it right?"

"Did you solve whatever was bothering you yesterday?"

"... Yes", she nodded, "You don't need to worry about me"

"Good to know", he sipped more of his wine.

"Were they so terrible that you're resorting to wine to calm your nerves?", she changed the topic, trying to sound humorous as he gave her a look.

"Different from you I can't just be impolite", he placed the glass of wine on the stone bench.

"You closed the door just now on the face of a poor girl", she pointed, muffling a laughter as he cleared her throat.

"She was driving me mad with her insistence", he crossed his arms as she had a fit of giggles.

"You were totally running away from them", she snorted, picking his glass of wine and sipping on it.

"That's my wine", he deadpanned.

"If you drink too much it will give you a splitting headache. I'm doing a favor to you", she smirked, drinking a bit more until he felt his hand close around her's, gently pulling it away as he gave an intense stare.

She froze on the spot, feeling completely exposed as he held his stare for a couple of minutes.

The corner of his lips turned on a small smirk as he guided her hand(the one holding the glass of wine) closer to him as his lips touched the side of the crystal, taking the last drops of the dark liquid.

"I won't let you win this time", he said, smug as he took the now empty glass from her hand and placed it on the bench.

Her heart thumped loudly on her ears as she slowly retreated her hand, holding it against her chest.

_I need to calm down_. She told herself, breathing slowly to recompose herself. _I can't allow these kind of feelings._

...But then again, why shouldn't she?

"... Is something wrong?", Shun asked, noticing her meditative silence as her lips formed a straight line.

She still stood in total silence, as if she didn't hear him.

He touched her arm, and it seemed to finally snap her of whatever thought she had.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you're alright", he arched an eyebrow, "You got too quiet all out sudden"

"...Oh, sorry", her lips trembled as she stood up, "I can't concentrate right now"

"Are you going that early?", he blinked.

She seemed to think for a bit, but then shook her head and held the coat he gave her last night close to her body.

"No, I just have things to think about", she tried to reassure him with a smile, "I will borrow your coat meanwhile, but I promise that I will give it back before midnight"

She didn't wait to see his reaction, she slipped away before he could reach her.

**-0-0-0-**

The garden was silent, contrasting the cheerful and noisy atmosphere of the party she left behind.

She was calmer now, but the feeling of anxiety still remained.

Making sure that there was no one nearby, she sat on the corner of the big fountain and slipped her mask from her head, placing it on the cold granite as she stared her reflection on the water.

It felt weird seeing her face. It's been so long since she saw her whole face that she almost forgot her appearance.

She sighed.

_I wonder how long I need to wait until I can fulfill my wish_. Her head dropped, feeling suddenly tired. _It's something simply, that anyone can achieve, yet..._

No, it wasn't like that. She could grant her wish, but then, it would quickly fade away.

What was the best option? To hide and wait for the perfect opportunity that may or may not come? Or was it better to risk it now and then never being able to have it again?

It was a tough decision, something that she always thought about, but could never find an answer. Even if she wanted to risk it there was no guarantee that someone would be willing to go along with her selfish desires.

"What should I do?", she peered again at the fountain, as her reflection only gave an indecisive stare.

"Here you are", a reflection appeared above her, startling her as she quickly turned and covered her face with her hand in a fit of panic.

"W-Who...?", she stuttered as she reached blindly for her mask.

"It's me"

"Kurosaki Shun", she nodded, biting the lower part of her lip, "Wait a minute until..."

Her hand knocked something and for her dismay it was her mask that fell on the fountain.

"Ah! I can't believe it!", she shoved her hand inside the water, still covering her face as her anxiety only increased.

Shun stopped to observe how flustered she was. A total contrast to the way she usually acted. It wouldn't be difficult to finally dig newinformation about her with how vulnerable she was.

But he didn't.

He folded his sleeve and bend over her, dipping his hand on the cold water and reached for the blue mask, taking it out of the water.

"Here", he whispered next to her, placing it on her hand, as she still held her head low, nodding slight and mutteringa thank as she quickly took the wet mask and placed it on her face.

She breathed in relief as she finally covered her face.

"Thanks...", she muttered as she felt cold drops running from her mask and tracing her face, making her blush for her clumsiness as she tried to wipe it with the back of her hand.

She felt her face be gently lifted as a thumb gently wiped the water away.

"Hold still", Shun unfolded the sleeve of his coat, using it to wipe the water running on her face, which made her skin acquire a stronger pink color.

"T-There's no need for that", she stuttered, "I can clean it myself, your sleeve will get wet"

"I don't mind", he shrugged as he continued his work, "Now let me continue"

Seeing as he would continue doing what he wanted despite her protests, she decided toremain quiet as the pace of her heart quickened once more.

"... Done", he nodded in approval, letting go of her face.

"... Did you see my face?", she asked, pressing her lips together in apprehension.

"No, I didn't", he shook his head.

She gave a long stare.

He looked sincere.

"Good", she breathed in relief.

A tense silence followed, she expected him to question her about her actions, but no word escaped from his lips as hequickly turned the other way.

"I will wait for you in the lobby as getting to the balcony will be impossible"

"...I will be leaving in 3 days", she gripped the fabric of her shirt,biting her lower lips.

He stopped, but didn't turn.

"I will vanish like I never existed", she closed her eyes, relaxing her grip as shefinally accepted it.

"..."

"So why?", her voice was soft.

"I didn't do anything", he faced her, "You're the one who approached me"

It was...

"You're lonely"

...True. That was the truth she never wanted to admit, because if she admitted her weakness it would be harder to deny what she really wanted.

"Why you choose me will always be a mystery", he crossed his arms, "Did you think that I wouldn't be able to care?"

He snorted.

"At first I though I wouldn't. You were just an insufferable stranger", he took his mask, revealing his full face as his golden eyes glowed, "Like the others, talking only about yourself"

"I..."

"I only listened to what everyone talked", he admitted, "But with you, It was the first time I talked about myself"

Her eyes widened behind the mask.

"I don't know how someone I know so little about could cause a great impression on me like that", he stood close to her,voice raw, "But congratulations, you managed that"

"Shun", she said his name without thinking.

"I won't forget you", he lifted her chin, faces so close, and breath almost caressing her lips and warmth spreading through her face and neck.

"... I'm sorry", she closed her eyes, avoiding his touch, "I need more time to think"

"Fine", Shun let his hand drop, "I will be waiting for your decision until tomorrow"

"U-Until tomorrow?", she stuttered.

"We don't have much time left", he walked away, "You will decide how we will spend the last days together"

When he disappeared from her line of sight her legs went numb and she fell on the ground, too shocked.

What she would decide on?

_...3 days left_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

This chapter was so hard to write, so I hope it's good enough.

It annoys me that I need to use "she" a lot, even if it's pretty obvious who I am talking about, but it won't make sense to just plain muchsay her name until she speaks it herself.

Shun's name is another story, I made clear that she knew about him because people talked non-stop/gossiped about him.


	5. Chapter 5

He frowned as the light from dawn hit his irritated eyes.

He needed to deal with some issues about his business before the sun even rose, and he barely had any sleep after the masquerade ended, which ended in making things longer than they were supposed to be as he couldn't focus at all.

_It's not only the lack of sleep._ He rubbed his temples as he reached his carriage, feeling a mild migraine.

He couldn't take 'her' from his mind.

_I will be waiting for your decision until tomorrow_

Truth to be told, what he said was a bluff.

He didn't want their encounters to end. It didn't matter how it started, in these 4 four days she managed to completely captivate him.

_Like a Cinderella, a mysterious wonder that disappears when the night ends._

He pondered about what he was supposed to do if she decided to maintain distance and end everything that night, but he couldn't think of anything, and it frustrated him in many ways.

Shun sighed as he stared the movement outside of his carriage, the stores opening as the movement began and commoners speaking in whispers as theycarried their goods.

A flash of dark blue caught his attention.

"Stop the carriage", he ordered as he stepped out, running as an old woman carried beautiful dresses on her arms.

_It couldn't be..._

"Excuse me", he called as the aged woman turned, eyes big as rocks when she noticed that he was a noble, quickly bowing and stuttering, "May I take a look on these dresses?"

She looked confused, but nodded slight as he took the dark blue dress from the pile.

There was no mistaking it.

It was her dress.

"... Where did you find this dress?", he asked putting the dress back on her arms.

"Well...", the woman looked a bit intimidated, "A young lady came to me and said that she needed to sell her dresses as she needed the money, At first I was pretty suspicious of the way she acted, but somehow I felt that she was a good-hearted person and accepted it"

"Do you know where she lives?"

"No, I apologize for that", she shook her head, "It was the first time I saw her here"

"How she looked like?"

"I don't know, she used a hat and headband that covered her face, and she always looked down"

"... I see", he sighed, thanking the old woman, "Thank you"

"Sorry for not being of much help"

_There must be a reason for her to get rid of her dresses like that. _He shut the door of the carriage, barely paying attention as he ordered his servant to go back to his mansion. _Is she really planning to..._

He shook his head.

There was no point on worrying, he should first talk to her that night and confirm his thoughts.

**-00-**

**Day 5**

He never felt so impatient and frustrated in his life as he was feeling right now.

There were more people pestering him that day, but he didn't have the will nor patience to deal with them, his eyes scanned the crowd, expecting the crowd of musicians and the sight of a familiar dark pink hair.

_Where was she?_

He almost felt like searching for her right now, but as the musicians entered the stage he felt relief wash over him.

That night she wore a dark green dress, decorated by peacock feathers and a golden necklace with small emeralds. He hair was tied in a bun, exposing the back of her elegant neck, her lips painted in a deep red that highlighted them.

She was beautiful, like the other nights, but there was something melancholic about her appearance as her lips were pressed in a thin line and her bow played a slow melody.

Her heart was heavy, he could tell by how she poured her heart on the song and how there was moments where her grip faltered and she missed , albeit in a subtle way that no one could notice if they weren't paying attention.

Shun cringed as the display continued by a couple of hours before she stopped, sighing as she placed the violin back on her case and exiting the room.

He followed her, ignoring the looks as apprehension loomed over him.

**-00-**

"Stop", he said as the violinist stopped on her tracks, not turning as he carefully walked closer.

She still didn't turn as he placed a hand on her small shoulder, her head hanging low as her lips quivered.

"... When I was out today I saw someone selling your dresses", he spoke, feeling as her body became stiff, "Why did you do that?"

He didn't want to pressure her like that, but it was something that he needed to know.

"I get rid of everything that belongs to me little by little", she finally spoke, "A false lead to whoever searches for me and to detach myself from what they mean to me"

She gripped the sides of her dress, breathing in and out, trying to calm her heart that twisted in knots.

"I won't stay", she declared, "Nothing will change that"

She licked her dry lips, as if she was unsure.

"... You asked me to be honest about my wishes", she paused.

She looked conflicted, but he didn't say anything. It was clear that it was something important to her and that she wasn't used to share so much about her.

"... I want to talk more with you. I want to spend more time, I want to enjoy every moment until the end of this week", she confessed, "... But if it means hurting you with selfish feelings I rather not follow through it"

She finally turned, taking his hand over her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Thank you. I'm satisfied with this", she bowed, "These last days were important to me. I won't forget them"

It was clearly a lie.

He held her on his arms, closing them around her petit frame as she gasped in surprise dropping the violin's case on the floor as he buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"I will respect your wishes, but you also need to respect mine", he whispered, making her breath hitch as hot air tickled her skin.

"You're going to regret it"

"I won't. And you're too naive if you think I will be sitting here and do nothing", Shun took his mask off so she could see his determination, "I won't allow it"

She didn't seemed hesitant again, and maybe even a bit hopeful.

"I don't know your circumstances, but it's clear that you won't have a opportunity like this again", he smirked as her face visible colored, as well as her neck and ears.

"W-Well"

"...I shall humour you for these 3 days", he felt amusement as she got even more flustered, "Like you made me promise a few nights ago"

"I..."

"Stay", he said softly.

She debated with herself a bit more, but in the end, she sighed and relaxed, nodding.

It was silly and it didn't make any sense. There was something that screamed that it won't work, but somehow, at the same time, there was a small voice that told her to believe and that everything would be alright.

"Fine... Shun"

"Saying my first name already?", the dark noble smirked.

"It's your name. Not Kurosaki", she answered him in her vague way, "It's what determines you"

"Yes it is", he nodded, smiling, "... What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you", she shook her head, "I am still feeling unsure about this whole deal"

"Well, it would be a surprise if you told me, but I'm sure one day I will discover it", Shun placed the mask back on his face, "I will be sure to call you by your name when the day arrives"

She didn't know why, but the thought of him calling her name send a pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the night for now"

_Yes..._

_After all, there was only 2 days left._

**-00-**

**We are closer to last night and I can't help but be fucking hyped! Hohoho~ **

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Queen Sheepicorn: **Glad you found it cute, hope you liked this short chapter as well XD.

**JC-zala: **When I said "she" I was refering to Yuzu, it annoys me to no end that I can't just write her name despite it being obvious it's her(my disclaimer make it obvious, but still...), the person writting to her in another character that will make an appearence on next chapter.

It feels pretty weird to write Shun being so nice after he pretty much out-dicked himself last episode, damn, he's very ruthless, I wonder when we will be able to see his nicer side XD(When Ruri finally appears I hope)


	6. Chapter 6

He felt dead tired.

After days of constant running away and hiding he finally lost his pursuers.

"There are getting smarter, we need to be more careful", he frowned as he remembered how troublesome it was.

_But if she has at least one day of peace it will be worth it._

He was finally at the border of the city, where he could see merchant carriages stationed one close to the other, not fancy like the ones he saw on the capital and pretty similar to one and another that only their respective owners would know their differences.

It made he perfect hiding spot.

He walked towards the first carriage, knocking thrice.

"I'm back"

He waited in silence for a few seconds, hearing the sounds of the metal lock opening and the creaking of the door as it slid to the side.

He discretely looked to the side, and after confirming that no one followed him, he entered the vehicle, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

He felt himself be throw back by the full force of an embrace, his eyes widening for a second, before he relaxed his body and hugged the person back.

"Yuto! I'm glad you're alright"

"Yes... Yuzu", he smiled, despite how tired he felt, "How were things here?"

"It was alright", Yuzu nodded, letting go so they could talk better, "... How were things on your side?"

He sighed.

"They are getting smarter", he massaged his temples, "It's getting harder and harder to trick them"

"Sorry, it should be better if we went on a run"

"It's alright", he shook his head, "It would eventually come to this, so you should enjoy any opportunity that arises"

"...Thanks Yuto", she smiled, before her expression changed to concern, "you look tired, you should rest a bit"

"I will", he nodded, "But first I want to know how you were while I was gone. Did you enjoy your time here?"

"Yes...", she said softly, a gentle smile forming on her lips, "I'm having a great time"

Her cheeks tinted with a faint blush, something that didn't go unnoticed for him.

"You know you can't get involved with anyone right?", he asked, concerned.

"I know", she gave a pained smile, which made him want to hit himself for making her sad.

"... It's temporary", he quickly corrected, "When they finally give up you can drop your mask"

"Yes...", she closed her eyes, clutching the fabric of her simple pink dress, before she opened her eyes again, "... How much time until they arrive?"

"2 days"

She didn't have much time left.

**-00-**

**DAY 6**

_Where is she?_

The musicians played a slow song, the melody being muffled by the constant chattering from the nobles that looked more excited than the normal, probably because the week was almost over.

"Lord Kurosaki"

He tried his best to not cringe.

_When is she going to appear?_ He groaned mentally as he tried his best to avoid yet another women throwing himself at him without being rude as his patience decreased little by little.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I have a bit of your time?"

"Sorry, but tonight I don't feel like talking", he replied, annoyed.

"Pay attention to who you're talking with", the female voice replied, amused, "...Shun"

He quickly turned, meeting with a lavender mask that had designs of a butterfly, ruby lips turned into a smile as the fuchsia haired girl chuckled.

Like her mask, her dress was a beautiful lavender, decorated by a transparent lilac cape tied by a small decorative flower on the front, and wave layers that reminded him a bit of the ocean.

"I thought you would never appear", he smiled, "Why didn't you play your violin today?"

"I was too impatient today", she giggled, "Besides, the way things are now, if I waited for you to have time the night would be over before we could enjoy it"

"Who are you and how dare you talk to Lord Kurosaki by his name?", one of the woman glared at her as the others also gave malicious stares.

"... His company for tonight", she smiled, holding his arm, "...And for tomorrow too"

She chuckled as some looked shocked and others glared even more as she held his arm and dragged him far from the snakes.

**-00-**

"That was a very dangerous and daring thing you did back there", Shun commented, amused.

"It's not like they can do something about it", she shrugged, "They don't even know who I am"

"Still, they're harpies, you should be careful", he snorted.

"Pfff... If even YOU couldn't do anything to me then I doubt I should be worried about them", she poked him, "Besides, it's you who should be worried, not me"

"Oh? And why?", he replied on the same tone.

"I'm going to ditch you and let them fall all over you like a pack of wolves", she joked, "And I will enjoy every second of you squirming to run away from them"

"You seems to be in high spirits if you're this snarky"

"I just want to have a good time", she shrugged as they walked, her hand still holding his arm, "Like you said, I don't know when an opportunity like this will rise again"

He looked briefly at her, but instead of sadness he saw a genuine smile.

"It doesn't matter the outcome", she answered as if noticing his questioning gaze, "I thought hard about it, and I reached the conclusion that I don't want to remember these moments as sad memories"

She opened a bigger smile and faced him.

_If she only didn't have her mask on..._

"I'm happy", her voice sang, "These days have been the happiest I experienced, and I'm eternally grateful. I can't possible feel sad when I think about them"

Her cheeks got rosy as she whispered the last part, looking in front of her, smile still remaining.

For that briefly moment he wondered how her face would look like without her mask on.

Would it brighten up like her pearl smile? Eyes reflecting that sincere emotion she always expressed and captivating as her personality?

What color would it be? Green like the forests? Red like the twilight? Or a warm brown color?

_No, the color that would fit her the best would be blue._

Not the dark blue, covered by the shadows of night, but the clear blue sky, illuminated by radiant sun.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked him, "You are smiling"

"Nothing", he shook his head, "Well, it seems you managed to drag me out of the harpies' clutches, but what do you plan to do now?"

"You will see", she replied, stopping and letting go of his hand.

He looked around, and recognized the place as where he almost saw her face, the fountain bubbling as she took a wooden case placed on the corner and opening it.

"I thought you wouldn't play today?", he arched an eyebrow.

"I said I would play until the end of the week didn't I?", she looked amused as she drew her bow, stepping on the border of the fountain as the full moon shone over her and the water behind, "...But now I will play only for you"

The melody was slow at the beginning, dragging long notes as it breathed whispers that could only be heard in total silence, getting tender as she poured more and more emotional on it, her hand moving the bow as if it was party of her body.

It felt very intimate, like a secret melody that only he was fortunate enough to witness.

He never heard something like that before, and he suspected that she composed if herself.

As soon as the melody ended he clapped, smiling as she bowed and stepped out of the fountain, placing her prized violin on the case, and approaching him.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes", he nodded, "... It wasn't like any song I heard before, did you compose it?"

"Uhum", she nodded, "I'm glad you liked it"

"You're pretty talented", he pointed, "How come you aren't well know?"

"I keep a low profile", she shook her head, "... Besides, it's not like I have a lot of opportunities to play in public"

She briefly touched her mask.

It was clear that the anonymity hurt her, but for what reason she needed to kept hurting herself like this he couldn't even possible fathom.

"... Say, how you view me?", she asked suddenly.

"Sorry?", he blinked.

"In these few days, what you thought about me?"

"... Beautiful, snarky and full of attitude", he closed his eyes, remembering their first encounter, "You tease a lot, but doesn't step out of your boundaries"

"Oh? Is that so?", she smiled.

"You also listen to other people, think of others and feel guilty for things you shouldn't feel guilty for wishing for", he continued.

"I see... So I'm this kind of person...", her voice was soft.

"You're also lonely"

"Yes, I am", she admitted, "so thanks for keeping me company and going along with my antics, it felt pretty nice"

He placed his hand on the side of her face, and she leaned on his touch.

He didn't dare to touch her mask, so he traced the rest of her face with his thumb, feeling the different curves and her cheekbones, as well as trailing close to her lips, which opened in a soft sigh.

There were many words he wanted to say, but for some reason he didn't. The tension was clear, but none dared to speak nor acknowledge it.

"Your hand is cold"

"You're warm"

he trailed her silk hair with his fingers, as she relaxed on his touch, gently caressing her strands and interlocking them on his fingers, taking a lock and kissing it.

That was as far as he dared to go.

Her touch was light when she held his hand, bringing the finger that still held the lock of her hair and kissing the same spot where he had kissed, her lips brushing against his skin as he felt a tingling sensation.

They remained in total silence.

"I will stay until midnight", her voice was raspy, as she closed her warm hands on his, making the dark pink strands fall from his grasp and he closed his hand on hers, "After all, tomorrow is the last day"

"Yes... ", he gazed the clock post in the middle of the garden.

20:00 p.m

It was 4 hours, but it still felt like a short time. There still too much to talk about and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Then stay with me until midnight", his golden eyes glowed full of an overwhelming emotion, "... My Cinderella"

_1 day left..._

**-0-0-0-**

***Facepalm***

**I hope there's not a lot of people that saw my stupid mistake, godammit, don't let me write anything when I'm half asleep!**

**So tomorrow is the 7th night, it will be tense, you can bet on that.**

**JC-zala**: Yep, I hope so. A good way to keep Yuzu out of the Yuya-Yuto meeting would be her meeting Shun and letting him hug her out XD*shot*, lololol, I want they interacting already DAMMIT!

I hope you liked the subtle moment of this chapter, I bet you will love it when they finally admit the effing obvious and I hope you liked Yuto's small participation ^^


End file.
